The Benefits of Friends
by AuroraBlix
Summary: (Part of the "Archester" series, as well as "Bros Before Hos".) They've worked out a code for when they want to meet up and fool around, and they use the other guys from CRDL to carry the messages.


**A/N: I'm sorry, okay? I am truly, truly sorry...WARNING: If you're one of my DA or Collab friends, _please_ don't read this. Please.**

* * *

><p>Teams JNPR and RWBY were sat together at a table in the dining hall, chatting amiably, when a shadow fell over Jaune's tray of Beowolf-shaped chicken nuggets. He turned to face the newcomer, expecting Velvet or Neptune, and was startled to find one Russel Thrush standing there—before he could ask what the other boy wanted, though, Weiss beat him to the punch.<p>

"And _what_," the Schnee heiress said imperiously, "are _you_ doing here?"

Russel threw his hands up in surrender, knowing full well not to mess with scary, porcelain beauty. "I'm just here to deliver a message," he answered honestly enough, the smallest hint of a smirk playing around his mouth. Then he looked directly into Jaune's eyes, his own sparkling with amusement. "Cardin said to tell you that he wants you in Dr. Oobleck's class."

"… Now," Russel added, when JNPR's leader didn't seem to understand what he meant. After a moment of still nothing, he inclined his head toward the door meaningfully and prompted, "He said something about going over some, uh, notes."

Light dawned, and Jaune immediately scrambled to gather his things from the table, narrowly avoiding the wrath of Weiss when he just barely missed smacking her head with a particularly heavy textbook. "R-right," the blonde boy stuttered out, finally getting what the other boy was trying to tell him. "I—um—right, yeah. Sorry, guys, but I gotta go."

RWBY and the rest of JNPR stared at their friend as he all but sprinted from the dining hall, throwing a hasty "See you later, guys! And, thanks, Russ!" over his shoulder as he went. Russel quickly wandered off to his own team's table, but still heard a confused Pyrrha Nikkos say, "That's odd. He left his notes behind…" as well as Yang Xiao Long's response of "Who cares about that? What I want to know is since when is Jaune calling _Hair Boy_ 'Russ'?"

* * *

><p>Almost fifteen minutes later, Jaune burst through the door of one of Beacon Academy's many supply closets and was immediately shoved back against the door. Large, calloused hands fumbled at his belt and their owner's mouth crashed against his own in a heated kiss that took his breath away.<p>

Cardin Winchester pulled away after a moment of heavy necking and pressed their foreheads together. "Where were you?" he growled, finally succeeding in removing the other boy's belt.

"S-sorry," Jaune gasped out as his companion sank to his knees, pushed his shirt up, and began to trace the planes of his stomach with his tongue. "I g-got lost. Forgot where to go—what are you doing?"

This last bit was said nervously, just teetering on alarmed, as the larger boy _hmm_-ed and dragged the flat of his tongue across Jaune's abs, popping the button of the blonde's slacks as he did. Before he could say anything more than "Cardin, you don't have to", the ginger had tugged down the uniform and boxers and taken Jaune's half-hard length into his mouth.

Quite obviously, Jaune didn't really accomplish any more protesting, though he made quite the effort with a "C-Cardin, I mean it, you don't have to do anyth—_ungh!_" He gasped and tugged at his companion's hair at that point, bucking his hips enough to make Cardin gag and immediately stilling and stuttering out an apology. Going through his mind at light-speed was the memory of the last time they'd tried this, several weeks before, which had ended quick and messy, and Cardin hadn't looked Jaune in the eye for _days_ after.

(Good ol' Russel had actually intervened when it got that bad, though only the rest of CRDL knew that, and they had all sworn not to mention it to the blonde. What could they say? They had gotten fond of Cardin being in a good mood and not killing them with workout drills.)

It didn't seem to matter, though, as the indigo-eyed boy just pulled back slightly and continued to work at drawing those lovely noises out of Jaune, bobbing his head as he diligently licked, sucked, and even kissed. He'd lacked any technique the last time, but was armed with an arsenal of knowledge now, and definitely wasn't going to have a heterosexual freak-out again.

(Apparently, Lark's brother had an on-again-off-again relationship with the blue-haired boy's best friend, and both of them had a serious overshare problem. He was mentally scarred from how graphic their stories were, Lark had assured him the day he, Russel, and Dove had a "heterosexual intervention, because you really kinda need one, man.")

After the last couple months of fooling around, Cardin had steadily gotten used to how different it all was, and didn't wince at the salty taste or panic at the heaviness of the blonde's cock on his tongue. Knowing exactly why Jaune was being so still was a bit annoying, though, when you were trying to give your boyfriend (or whatever) a blowjob, so Cardin pointedly swirled his tongue around the head and was surprised by an answering zing of pleasure at Jaune's pornographically-loud groan of _"Cardin"_

Well, that was new. A nice new, not an okay-wow-that's-what-come-tastes-like kind of new. The larger boy dragged his teeth lightly down Jaune's shaft and grinned (as much as he could) at the reaction he got. Oh, yeah, this was _definitely_ a fun kind of new, and Cardin fully intended on exploring exactly how far it went…

(Dove had yet to actually say more than "Just don't fuck him while we're at school, please", and for that everyone else was grateful.)


End file.
